


Kimi No Kioku (Your Memories)

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [36]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Love, Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Tears streaming down her cheeks as she looks up to the fallen flower petals dancing on the air. She recalls the memories of him when they’re still together. No matter how many seasons have passed by, she will not stop thinking of him.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 3 – Tears.





	Kimi No Kioku (Your Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> this song by Mao is the ending of anime Hakuouki (Shinsegumi Kitan) season 1. It's so sad but good too, I recommend it. It tells a tale about a woman who lost the one she loved

When I look up to the fallen flower petals dancing on the air, I reach out my hand and a single cherry blossom’s flower petal landing on my palm. The droplets of tears streaming down my cheeks as I realize, now I’m all alone in the scenery we looked up at together that day. Sometimes, I’m still scared to recall it, so I closed my heart and eyes. Over and over again I tried to erase them, every time you overflowed my heart and my mind. Back then, I had always wished I want to protect you, even if I get hurt too. I have watched you closely more than anyone else in this world and I can feel, the warmth I embraced of you and when you embraced me back, is still inside of these hands.

I won’t forget it, no matter how many seasons have passed by, I’m still thinking of you. Actually, can you remember even now, the first time we met for a moment? It was when I was 3 and you were 5, if I recall.

I still remember it, how the moonlight was flickering on your sad face as tears trailing down from the side of your face. Once you realized that I was there watching you and you were not alone anymore, you had quickly wept your tears before trying to run away but I stopped you. After I asked what happened, you held back painfulness on your heart as you told me that you lost your parent on the war and you’ve been left all alone.

I wet my heart and eyes as I hugged your broad back and whispered “you’re not alone. I’m here”.

You hugged me back and closed your eyes tightly,

Ever since that night, both of my hands quietly enveloped for you, thus simply without saying anything, many times in fact.

Even if I lost everything on that tragic night, I’d not regret it. I thought it seriously, that I couldn’t love someone so much again, more than when I love you. I always vow to not part from you then why, even when I still could dream about how it felt to have your calloused hand stroking my hair, you’re not next to me anymore. Looking down to my hands, it feels like the warmth I embraced is still inside of these hands. I won’t never forget, no matter how many seasons have passed by, I’m still thinking of you.

“mother?!”.

* * *

Looking to the side, Yona smiles to two kids running to her side. She stands under cherry blossom tree on the garden near Wind Tribe manor on Fuuga.

What have been happened until this day, it still feels like dream sometimes.

She refused the engagement with Soo Won which set up by Keishuk, and there was a civil war, between the side who want Soo Won as the King and the side who want Yona as the Queen. On the last war, her cousin and her husband had fought against each other, which ended up by her own hand when she had shot the arrow to pierce her cousin’s heart before the usurper sent the killing blow to her husband. She had approached Hak, asking if he’s alright and he smiled convincingly, telling her that he’s alright, she saved his life and she’s so cool. Later, instead of going to find Yun, Hak had asked her to follow her after binding the cloth to hold his bleeding. They arrived on the west flank of Hiryuu Castle, looking up to the rising sun at the dawn. Holding her hands, he leaned his head on her shoulder, whispering how he loved her so much, for the rest of her life. She had thought he’s only sleeping due to exhaustion, caressing his head. Looking up to the sun with smile, she whispered to her father above the sky, that she’s home. When Yun and the Dragons came to them, it was too late. She hugged his-already-cold-body tightly, desperately crying out her heart. His bleeding stained the snow behind them and he’d gotten the killing blow, either from Joo Doh or Soo Won, they didn’t know. Jae Ha was the first to tell her that she needs to get herself together for them this time, after she locked herself for a week, refused to talk to anyone and barely eat. However, when Yun told her that she’s pregnant, she was torn between sadness, happiness and grieve. Sadness because he couldn’t share this happiness with her, not even able to see their children. Happiness to know that she’s not been left all alone. Grieve for how she has to outlive him for the sake of their children on her womb.

She has the twin, a girl with long-straight raven hair and Amethyst orb named Satsuki (means Azalea) and a boy with long-straight raven hair and sapphire orbs named Hak-Jin. They are 18 years old this year and now, they come to Fuuga to visit.

Hak-Jin arrives first, holding her hand with worry on his eyes “mother, are you crying again?”.

“no, something’s just gotten into my eyes”, Yona smiles to her children before holding their hands “let’s go see and greet your father, okay?”.

Satsuki hums before asking her “mother, will father hear and see us?”.

“of course, honey. Your father always watch us over from somewhere on the heaven above the sky, along with my parent, your grandfather and grandmother, also your uncles”, Yona sometimes still teared-up of remembering, now only Yun who stays by her side after the Dragons followed Hak. First was Zeno who lost his immortality. Next, Shina who lost his sight. Later, Kija who fell ill and the last, Jae Ha who lost all of his energy. Only Yona, Yun and Kaya (Zeno’s wife) with their children who have been left on the earth, but this kingdom is safe now, even reach its golden era on Yona’s hands. When they arrive on the cemetery, Yona touches her children’s shoulders once they stop in front of Hak’s grave “now, greet your father and let’s pray”.

Lifting their hands in praying position, both her children know that their mother was lying.

Yona blinks away her tears silently as she lifts her hands in praying position _“Hak, can you hear me? __I won’t forget__ it, no matter how __many seasons __have passed by, __I’m __still __thinking __about __you__. I’m not gonna stop thinking about you. I love you, Hak”_.


End file.
